Having a Little Faith Chapter 6
by megan3
Summary: Read and find out!! thanks for the reviews and I'll try and post ethier tomorrow or Friday.


Chapter 6  
  
Summary: Juliette and Auggie talk and come to a conclusion on thier relationship, but is it good or bad? Ezra has a secret, but what? David comes home with a surprize.  
**********************************************  
Music plays as we see Auggie and Juliette on the docks....  
Bathed in sunlight woke me from dreams of murderous intentions  
Pursued by dogs and men and things I'm just too scared to mention  
And the the first thing that I think of are her sympathatic eyes  
That see with only postive emotion  
And she talks of being grumpy, but I know that grumpy just ain't her style   
And I soak up all her beauty 'cause I'm only here a while  
And I muddle through me docket, nestle in the pocket  
Just sit back and think about the world  
And the only thing I see when she's looking back at me  
Is the promise of how life could be  
And as I wrote my chest got tight for her  
I know that I'm not right for her and couldn't live if I ever caused her pain  
But at least I have a message that I can leave that tells her of this spin inside  
My gears turning, I'm still learning to trust myself   
Juliette stood in front of Auggie and looked into his chocholatly brown eyes and knew what she had to do. It would hurt, but he needed to know.  
Juliette: Auggie, I'm...she couldn't say it.  
She couldn't do this to him. He loved her soooo much and she loved him, but he couldn't take this.  
Auggie: Yea, twig?  
Juliette: Happy. She said with as much enthusasim as she could muster and with all her acting talent that she had learned so well from her fake Mother.  
Auggie: Jules, please don't pretend with me.  
Juliette: Why? I mean, why did I do it again, everything's perfect and wonderful. I have you and Peter and Sophie, but I did this....  
Auggie thought to himself and knew what she had done instantly he didn't want to know. She was his light and inspiration and now she couldn't handle this, what did that mean for her.  
Auggie: Jules let me see. It's just me.  
Juliette reluctanly pulled up her sleeve and revealed her problem and horror to her boyfriend.  
Auggie: Damn! Jules we gotta tell Peter or Sophie.  
Juliette: No they'll be disappionted and mad and I can't do that.  
Auggie: I'm here Jules. comforting  
Juliette: No!  
Auggie:I can't watch you do this to yourself it hurts too much.  
Juliette bit her bottom lip and spoke out of fear and rage.  
Juliette: Then don't. Leave!  
**************************************************  
Maxi and Talula stood outside the room waiting for him to be checked out. It had been an hour or so and Maxi wanted him at Horizon with her.  
Maxi: Thanks for coming.  
Talula: You didn't need me.  
Maxi: You were here and that helps, believe me I've always needed someone in the background telling me I'm okay.  
Talula: You're okay.  
Maxi smiled and turned back to David's room. She watched him get out of the gurny with trouble and it looked so unreal. David needed somebody and she had never ever thought he would. Now she wanted to be that person for him.  
Talula: If you ever wanna talk I'll listen...maybe.  
Maxi: Maybe I will.  
They kept thier head on David and Maxi couldn't help,but feel his pain. Peter walked up behind them and put his hand on the 2 girl's shoulders.  
Maxi: He's gonna be okay.  
Talula nodded with a smile and hoped for once in her life, that he would for her friend's sake.  
***************************************************  
  
Shelby walked with her friend agian.It had been the second time that day and she knew somethin' was up to shake up Daisy like this. She didn't know what was wrong with Daisy other than Ezra had a secret which all in all didn't surprize her. They all had had secrets, some came out early, others never did, and others hurt and waited. Ezra was just another one of them, but something inside told her it was HUGE.  
Shelby: What's really wrong Ezra freakin' out 'cause he's out of happy-makers.  
Daisy: Yea that's it. sarcastic  
Shelby: Boy that's stating the obvious. dry   
Daisy smiled at Shelby's attempt to help fix it, but ezra needed to settle it and it wasn't going to happen in a heartbeat.  
Beat of silence  
Shelby: Dais, why are you REALLY woried about Max? David's going to be fine and if he's not well...  
Daisy: I don't think she can handle all of it. I mean, true love  
Shelby interupped  
Shelby: Please don't tell me "The road to true love is paved with broken glass" crap agian.  
Daisy: She has to deal with love, Scott and her sister, and ALL of her past.  
Shelby: She'll handle it we always do.  
She didn't know when something was going to fall and break, but she knew it would happen soon. Really soon.  
*********************************************  
Scott and Ezra stood in the kitchen soaking wet and dingy. They had had another fight after Shelby and Auggie left. Ezra was feeling good for the first time REALLY without the help of happy-makers and he liked the feeling and thought maybe telling Scott his problem would help a little, but he decided against it. Scott had too much on his plate Shelby, trying to get CPS to talk to him agian, helping Maxi when she got back and trying to make Nathian feel like he was in hell.   
Scott: Ez why so quiet?  
Ezra: Tired and thinkin'.  
Scott: Too tired to breath and can't speak agian?  
Scott had remembered that from the Echochallenge. It had been great to see Jules and Shelby lookin' like Cruella Dev'il, and it brought him an idea as to who was for him and unfortunatly he had chosen the wrong one...at first.   
Ezra: Scott!  
Scott: Yea?  
Ezra: What's up, did the sky fall in on Shelby and Scott's little Love Fest 2000.  
Scott: Yea that's it. sarcastic  
Ezra: Sorry. sarcastic  
Scott: Whatever.  
They cleaned in silence till Auggie came back looking misreable.  
Scott: Man what's up?  
Auggie: Nothin' other than Jules and I are thru other than that I'm cool.  
Ezra: Wow! Juliette dumped you or it was a "mutual decision".  
Auggie: Step off dweeb.  
Scott: What went down?  
Scott was geuninly concerned Scott and Juliette had a bond that niether spoke of, they just knew it was there.They were a lot a like sister and brother. They grew up in the same kinda home except he didn't have 5 daddies and she wasn't.....  
Auggie: She had somethin' to tell me and I wouldn't listen.  
He didn't want to tell them the truth. He thought Jules needed to tell them herself. So, for now it was thier secret.   
*************************************************  
Hospital.   
Peter: Let's go David.  
David: Yea. Where's Max?  
Peter chuckled to himself and thought young love it's in the air. He better keep a watch on them.   
Peter: She's in the waiting room.   
David: Then what are we doin' here?  
Peter just wheeled him to the place where David's friend waited on him. They arrived sooner to the waiting room than normally, because David kept trying to push the wheelchair himself.  
Maxi: Hey you! Miss me.  
David: Who wouldn't.  
Talula just rolled her eyes and couldn't believe that anyone could be that happy. She never had and doubted she ever would.   
Talula: I really need to go barf now.dry  
Peter: Let's go.  
Maxi: Yea campers let's go home.   
**************************************************  
Shelby and Daisy got back in time for check-up and Daisy went back to the cabin. Sophie entered with Nathian.  
Sophie: Scott I want to see you and Nathian in the office.  
Scott dropped his rag and followed Sophie. Shelby grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
Shelby: Meet me at the docks in an hour. Please?  
Scott nodded and hugged her and whispered in her ear. Shelby let him go and instantly regretted that move. She needed him wether she wanted to admit it or not. She was always expected to know the answers and she didn't. Jess, Talula, Scott, Daisy, and Maxi they all needed her to know them and she didn't. Who was she supposed to lean on? It was Daisy, but now Dais needed her and she was lost.  
Ezra: Shelby you ok?  
Shelby: Aren't I always. sarcastic  
Ezra knew not to push it and he didn't want to.She needed to be pushed, but Scott could handle it besides he had enough on his mind anyway.   
********************************************  
Juliette ran away from the docks and into the woods where she could feel safe agian. She kept on running and she didn't know how or want to stop. Auggie and her ending was her fault, but Sophie and Peter would be so disappionted and she didn't want to do that to them agian. Plus she wouldn't be able to be alone for weeks and she needed to be. She could think there in herself and feel human agian. She needed to feel human and that seemed like the only way to feel that way was cutting. She never felt it, she just felt the hurt leaving for a little while and that was enough for her. Maybe, it was bad and she wanted to quit, but it had been her "therapy" for sooo long and she didn't know how to end it. She bent her head down and for the first time in a while cried other than her inceddent in front of Talula, because it really hurt not because she was supposed to.   
Music fades in as her sobs start:  
If you could step into my head, tell  
me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed, tell me  
then would you hold me   
Or would you simply let it lie,  
leaving me to wonder why  
I can't get you out of this head   
I call mine  
And I will say  
  
Oh no I can't let you go,   
my little girl  
(Image of Auggie alone in the kitchen throwing a pan across the room and sinking to his knees)  
Because you're holding up my  
world so I need you  
(Juliette slides down the tree she was leaning on)  
Your imatation of my walk and the   
perfect way you talk   
It's just a couple of the million   
things that I love about   
  
So I need you  
So I need you  
(Auggie stands and wipes the tears)  
So I need you  
(Juliette stands and walks out of her hiding with a smile)  
So I need you  
So I neeeedddd yooooouuu  
****************************************  
Lawn. Peter and Talula get out of the front seat and then try and help David and Maxi out of the back.  
Peter: Home sweet home...  
David: Don't flatter this place Pete.  
Peter just smirked and wheeled David to his cabin. Talula and Maxi were now all alone.  
Talula: Boy, you're hands are full.  
Maxi: Yea, but he's worth it.  
Talula: love....sucks.  
Maxi: Yea uh-uh. sarcastic  
Talula smiled and walked with Maxi back to thier cabin. On the way they see Sophie, Nathian, and Scott heading towards the office. Sophie stopped on her way to check up with her kids.   
Sophie: Well?  
Maxi was used to this by now and knew what "Well" meant it meant I'm not pressuring you to talk, but I am here if you need to.  
Maxi: He's fine, I'm fine, and Peter's in his office. Yes, he's fine too.  
Talula: Whatever.  
Scott: Max, you okay?  
Maxi: Y-E-S.  
Scott: Lulu?  
talula: I'm not the one in love with Mr. Pscho. so no need to worry about Little ole' me.   
Maxi: You must be the famous Nathian. My unpleasure.  
Nathian smirked and just looked Talula over.  
Talula: What do I have somethin' on my face that says "stare at me". dry she said that as she touched her forehead.  
Nathian: Can't blame a guy for lookin'  
scott; I can  
Sophie: Onward troops.   
******************************************************  
Peter's office. Scott and Nathian had moved thier chairs as far away from eachother as possible.  
Peter: i've decided that you 2 are to make a symbolic statue made of wood. This you have to make together and you can not do anything else until it's done. starting tomorrow and you will get a grade on this. If you don't finish then I send you on buddy hike back.  
Scott: We are soo gonna do the stupid figurine. he glared at Nathian while saying his threat.  
Nathian: whatever  
Peter: Dismissed and Scott do it agian and I move you.  
Scott: Thanks for the wonderful warning. sarcastic  
Peter: Just doin' my job. with an innocent look.  
*******************************************************  
The docks. Shelby sat patiently waiting for Scott. Scott walked over and sat next to her and they just sat there.  
Scott: So, ahh, you wanna talk.   
Music plays in background:  
He spends his nights in California, watchin  
Shelby: Yea. I don't really know how to start.   
the stars on the big screen  
Scott: We could start by this. He takes her hand in his.  
Then he lies awake and he wonders, why   
They sit and watch the lake as he gives her time to think through her words.   
can't that be me  
Cause he's filled with all these  
good intentions  
Shelby sat next to the person who could fix things and mix them all up and tried to come up with enough courage to say what she needed.  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now   
But just before he says goodnight, he looks  
up with a little smile at me and says  
  
If I could be like that   
I would give anything  
Just to live one day in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do   
what would I do  
Shelby: I'm ready to tell  
Now and dreams and we run  
Scott didn't know how to react. Part of him was happy and the other was scared that she was terrified.   
She spends her days up in the north park,  
watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just a little piece of,  
this dream, is that too much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a  
quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to  
hold onto, that's all she needs.  
Shelby: I left one cold day in December. I needed to get out soo bad and I thought Jess would be fine. I thought he would keep his promise. I was so stupid. I let him have her. I believed him and that I blame on myself, I let him hurt Jess and I just sat and watched.   
Chorus  
I'm falling into this dream  
we run away  
Scott: Shelby it's not your fault. You didn't know! You were 13 and you were scared and you didn't know any other way.  
Chorus  
Shelby: I should have known and then I would have saved her.  
Scott: It's okay. He pulled her in for a hug and he knew he couldn't ask for any more from her. She was all he needed and that was enough. Shelby pulled from the embrace.   
Shelby: There's more. I left and wondered for a while and learned the streets, but my mom came and found me and brought me back. I left agian a month later and that time I had a ticket to Santa Monica and wondered around there just using the little money I had. then, I ran out of money. I......  
Scott: Yea.  
Shelby started to let the years of tears fall on Scott's shoulder.   
Music plays:   
The strands in your eyes that color them   
stop me and steal my breath  
And emralds from mountains thrust towards the sky never releaveling thier depth  
And tell me that we belong together   
dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated   
I'll hang from your lips instead of the gallows of heartache  
that hang from above   
And I'll be your  
cryin' shoulder  
I'll be   
love suicide  
and I'll be   
better when I'm older   
I'll be  
the greatest fan of your life   
  
And rain falls angery on the tin   
roof as we lie awake   
in my bed and you're my survival  
you're my livin' proof   
that my love is alive   
and not dead   
  
and tell me that we belong together   
dress it up with the trappings of love   
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
instead of the gallows of heartache  
Scott: I'm sorry.  
Scott: Me too.  
that hang from above  
And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
the greatest fan of your whole life  
*************************************************  
Ezra sat on his bed pretending to read a book, but when the camera rolls around we see a letter. Ezra had read over thousands and thousands of times. Just to make sure he read it right. He now read it agian out loud.  
Dear Ezra Freidkin,  
You don't know us, and well technically we don't know you. We want to and I hope that you give us a chance. I'm Paul Hadkins and my wife is Lisa and this may make no diffrence to you, but it means the world to us. Seventeen years ago we were teens like yourself and we were in love. We went to a movie one night and ,well, all in all we think you're our son. We got married later in life after you were already adopted and we hoped you had a good childhood. If not we are to blame. We started looking for you about 2 years ago. We finally found you a week ago and we contimplated on wether we should interupt your life or not. If we have we are truely sorry and all we want is to get to know you and see ourselves in you. If that's okay ,we know where you are and we will meet you in Agnes in a week after you reply. If you want to if not at least we know.   
Sincerly yours,   
Paul and Lisa Hadkins  
Ezra didn't know what to do. He wanted to meet them to see who he was and how he got every little thing, but part of him hated them for leaving him and giving him the childhood he had had. He loved his parents he just couldn't understand them.  
*******************************************************   
Peter picked up a ringing phone and took a message.   
Peter: I'll get him to call you back later. The phone hours are from 3:00 - 6:00. It was now 7:00.   
*****************************************************  
Auggie stood in front of the girls dorm. He needed to see her. He wasn't going to leave until he did. Talula walked out of the cabin to head for dinner. Least to say she wasn't thrilled to be going. Food wasn't her favorite thing, especially Horizon Food.   
Auggie: Talula,right?  
Talula: Yea, what?  
Auggie; Have you seen Juliette?  
Talula: No, I just got back, but Daisy said she had gone to the woods.  
daisy walked outside and she looked to have been crying. Talula tried to hide it, but she was scared that Daisy had cried. That just seemed so unreal to her. If Miss Queen of Sarcasm and Critic could cry what did that mean for her.   
Daisy: Lover boy she's in the woods or the stables. dry  
Auggie; Daisy you okay?  
Daisy; Great and dandy. sarcastic  
Auggie; yea.   
Auggie ran off in the direction of the woods.   
Daisy: Run lover boy.  
Talula: Daisy if you wanna talk about it I'm here.   
Daisy: You wouldn't get it and emotional self only comes out alone.   
Talula: I'll keep that in mind.  
Daisy: You do that.   
Talula; You know you don't have to pretend and play games. I see through them and you are scared and as guilty as the rest of us.   
Daisy; No, I'm the Freak; the Dark one.  
Talula: You cover yourself just like the rest of us. You're scared and you're afraid of feeling anything that might remind you of what you once were. Welcome to my little club. I do that, Juliette does that, Maxi and Scott and Shelby. It's a cover and I'm sick and tired of having one1 I just feel like hell all the time and I can't take the guilt and the pain anymore!   
she was now running back to the dorms and running into anything in her way. She found the door and hit it with all that she had and sank her self to the floor and lay there. She hadn't broken down in years and she wondered why now. Why now?  
Daisy walked back to the broken girl and stared her in the eyes and tried to find her self that could remourse.   
Daisy: Hey, that was a first. It happens a lot it's called being one of us.   
Talula: It sucks and I wish I were numb agian.  
Daisy: Well, maybe we aren't sooooo diffrent.   
Talula: Yea, maybe.  
They sat there and thought about thier painful pasts and the secrets they held from the world.  
Daisy: Nice pcyshology there. dry  
Talula: I've been to enough shrinks, but they never had a nervous breakdown.  
Daisy: Nice touch. sarcastic  
Talula: I meant what I said about talking.  
Daisy: I doubt I'll take you up on it, or maybe one day I will.  
Talula: Maybe.   
*******************************************************  
Auggie found Jules with the tear streaks fresh down her cheek.  
Juliette: We're over you remember.  
Auggie: No I can't let ya go. I need you more than you need me and that's why you're not going anywhere.  
Juliette: I need you to get me and not to tell me what to do. Can you do that agian?  
Auggie: Yea, but I still think telling Peter or sophie would help. They love you Jules I love you.   
Juliette: I love you too, but I can't do that yet.   
Auggie: Okay when you're ready.  
Juliette; Can you just come here?  
Auggie walked to her and sat down at her side and put his arm around her. She put her head on his strong shoulder and felt safe agian. Why couldn't she always have this feeling? She wanted to put it in a bottle and keep it in her little box of jewlery that had the ballerins on in it. It was marble and it sang "Amazing Grace".   
Music fades in   
And you don't even know it  
We're afraid and we try not to show it   
But you're tired and I am too  
And there's only one thing we can do   
You've gotta hold me  
And tell me what you need   
And don't be afraid of what your feeling   
When you know me   
Well then I never wanna leave you  
Just hold on to me   
When we're apart I still fell together  
I still believe in a thing called forever   
But we're drifting apart its true  
And it's breaking my heart in two   
You've gotta hold me  
And tell me what you need   
And don't be afraid of what your feeling   
When you know me   
Well then I never wanna leave you  
Just hold on to me  
Hold on to me   
We'll drive away where no one can find us   
It's time to leave those dark days behind us  
In my dreams its always you   
So there's only one thing we can do  
You've gotta hold me  
And tell me what you need   
And don't be afraid of what your feeling  
When you know me   
Well then I never wanna leave you  
Just hold on to me  
Just hold on to me   
I still believe in a thing called forever   
Do you still believe in a thing called forever?  
Still believe  
*****************************************************  
Next morning. Peter found Ezra sitting in the gazebo with Daisy. He left them alone for a few minutes.   
Daisy: So whatcha gonna do?  
Ezra: I don't know. I'm gonna ask Peter, but he's never been through this. I don't think even Kat has gone through this.  
Peter: Ezra someone's on the line. Do you wanna talk or take a message?  
Ezra got up and walked with Peter and took Daisy with him. Just in case it was Mommy and daddy telling him that they were gonna stay together agian.Peter picked up the phone and asked a simple question.  
Peter: Who is this? Security reasons.  
Pause and a clearing of a throat.  
Man: I'm Ezra Freidkin's boilogical dad and I wanna talk to him.   
Peter: Hold on a second.  
Peter put the phone on the counter and spoke to Ezra.  
Peter: Ezra that's your real father.  
************************************************************  
Please write a review I would love 10. Not that bad.   
Does Ezra talk?  
Does Jules tell?  
What about Scott and Shelby?  
Read the next chapter and find out...... 


End file.
